Forum:Vote of No Confidence - Feathernose
Heyo! Snowfern here. As you can tell by the tittle of the forum, I have no confidence in Feathernose's rights. She has lied and caused big problems for the wiki in the past week or so. She has been rude, and showed behavior not tolerated by any user. She has continued the arguments, and made many users upset. She has proven herself to be untrustworthy. Most of the users are not very fond of her behaviour lately. If you agree or disagree, state why below. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/0/0f/Skitty_BW.gif[[User:Snowfern|Snowfern]][[User talk:Snowfern| Talk ♥'']]http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/9/9e/Mudkip_BW.gif 19:18, September 5, 2012 (UTC) I have to agree. there has been drama, anger and sadness because of the events this week. I agree with you Fern. She should be demoted. [[User:Rowanflight|''Rowan]][[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 19:19, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Oh, it's all my fault, huh? Riiiiggght. >.> Others have done the same! I refuse to be the only one victimized here. Feathernose 19:22, September 5, 2012 (UTC) *shakes head* Jut LET IT GO!!!! Raven is missing you! 19:47, September 5, 2012 (UTC) Raven, I really don't wanna figure who you're talking to, it's just that you don't have to yell out your argument. Anyways, I agree with this, I honestly think she should be demoted, don't hurt me, don't shoot me, I'm stating my opinion D8 02:18, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, hey, stop fighting guys. I'm sorry, but I agree with the above. I'm going to say it how I see it. Feather has shown us she can't take responsibility for her rights. She seems to have gotten into many fights, come off to some others as rude disagreed with many. I myself don't trust her, tbch. Those aren't good qualities to have on staff; and her comment on this VoNC is a little disappointing; instead of respecting the decisions of others and admitting her actions were wrong, she turned dramatic. And Leafy, no one's going to "yell" at you or get mad at you for stating your opinion. Everyone's opinion is valued here.:) --Irvyshell I'm sorry, but I'm inclined to agree with what has been said above. Feather, you have shown by arguing and such that you're not up for these extra privileges. Even without rights, your behaviour would still be unacceptable. Okay. First of all, I'm going to say that I am sorry that I had to report Feather, and am sorry that I am saying this right now; when I first came back, she seemed like a great, well-liked by everyone, honest, and kind person. Then all this came about. Impersonating someone and being rude and dishonest is a horrible thing to do for anyone--staff member or not. But if you are a staff member, you are expected to be responsible (or as responsible as you can be.) I know, I know, all the staff, even admins, cuss a lot, and are kinda wacky. And that's OK. But when it comes to lying, causing uneccessary drama, and even going to do something as drastic as impersonating somebody who's been "extinct" for about 7 years and from a completely different wiki...that's a bit too far, don't you think? As a staff member, this is unacceptable behaviour. I personally think she should have her rights removed. If not removed permanately, then temporarily, just to teach her a lesson. I'm really sorry, Feather. Silver... Proceeding to enter into party mode. Category: Signature 16:16, September 6, 2012 (UTC) I just can't believe I've done all this to what were loyal, wonderful friends. Oh, my gosh. Although I'll never be forgiven, I couldn't apologise more right now. I am so sorry. O.O Wow... I've upset a lot of people. My gosh, I don't think I've ever been so sad. Feathernose 17:06, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Does anyone have any other opinions on the matter or should we consider this VoNC concluded? Irvyshell 18:13, September 9, 2012 (UTC) ---- Cast your votes below. Voteyay if you believe Feathernose should be demoted. Votenay if otherwise. # ''Rowan''[[Risingkit|''The greatest]] [[Beautifulkit|''there'll ever be...]] 18:15, September 9, 2012 (UTC) # Rainy pwns all! Category:Signature 18:21, September 9, 2012 (UTC) # EDIT: I have to agree. Feather's posts in chat greatly insulted me, just like everyone else.Mossnose http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20120902125137/warriorcatclansrp/images/6/64/Jolteon_icon.gif 18:22, September 9, 2012 (UTC) #Well, yes, Feather did a lot of bad stuff, but everybody else did bad stuff, too. I think Feather shouldn't actually be demoted, but should have a lesser punishment. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/5/56/Giratina_orig.gif [[User:Crystalheart123|'Crystals']] [[User talk:Crystalheart123|'over']] [[User blog:Crystalheart123|'Sparks']] http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/2/27/Dialga_Sprite.gif 18:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) Edit: Feather, I gave you a chance. I voted for a lesser punishment. Now I am sorry to say, that I now have to vote for denotation, Crystalheart! ShadeXAvalanche forever 21:25, September 22, 2012 (UTC) # [[User:Snowfern|'Kyra']][[User_talk:Snowfern|'fern']] [[User:Silverwhisker|'I'm']] [[User:Snowstarthecourageous|'not']] [[User:Rowanflight|'giving']] [[User:Rainlegs|'up']] 18:23, September 9, 2012 (UTC) # . I'm sorry, Feather, but after everything that has happened, I can't trust you much at all. I truly am sorry that it had to happen this way. http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/4/4a/Luxray_BW.gif[[User:Snowstarthecourageous|S]][[User talk:Snowstarthecourageous|n]]owie♥ http://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/a4/Mienshao_BW.gif 18:29, September 9, 2012 (UTC) # I don't think she deserves the position at all. Irvyshell 18:30, September 9, 2012 (UTC) # I'm sorry Feather, but after everything you did, I can't believe I genuinely trusted you not to tell my secret, I'm sorry, but you've lost my trust, I truely am sorry ~ ємвєя вяєєzєhttp://images.wikia.com/pokemon/images/a/aa/Blitzle_BW.gif 18:35, September 9, 2012 (UTC)